The Lover's Farewell
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Sequel to A Hero Fallen


****

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters, although I'd really like to someday.

****

Author's Note: This is the sequel most of my readers have been waiting for. Most people requested that I do a sequel to the story A Hero Fallen. It has taken me a while to write this, but I hope all of my readers will enjoy. 

****

The Lover's Farewell

It was the day after Goku had succumbed to the deadly heart virus. Chi-Chi was having a very hard time accepting Goku's death. Gohan on the other hand was shocked that his father was gone. He had seen Goku die many times before so why was this time more difficult than the rest. Gohan just didn't seem to understand.

"Gohan." Chi-Chi called disturbing his thought. Gohan looked up and saw his mother standing in the doorway. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying all night and she looked so tired.

"Mom." Gohan answered.

"I just came to check on you." Chi-Chi stated.

"Mom, I'm doing fine, really." Gohan stated as his voice trailed off. Chi-Chi could read her son's face. She knew that he could never tell her how much pain he was in. Chi-Chi came and sat with Gohan on his bed. Their eyes met.

"Gohan, you don't have to hide your pain from me. I know that you feel a terrible emptiness inside. I know because I feel it to Gohan. I miss your father just as much as you do." Chi-Chi said moments from tears.

"Mom…" Gohan started. Before he could finish, he broke down in tears. Chi-Chi held her son in a loving embrace. Chi-Chi started to cry too. For several moments, Gohan remained in the comfort of his mother's arms.

"Gohan, I plan to visit your father's grave tomorrow." Chi-Chi stated through the tears.

"Mom, why?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I want to go and tell him that I miss him."

"Can't he hear you from here in the house?" Gohan questioned.

"He can Gohan, but I want to be close to him when I speak to him." Chi-Chi replied.

"Mom are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm sure." Chi-Chi replied. Gohan saw the determination in his mother's eyes. He knew that no matter what he would try to say to make her change her mind, she would still go. He thought that maybe visiting his father's grave was a way his mother was coping with his father's death. 

"Gohan try to get some sleep." Chi-Chi said as she was exiting his room.

"Ok mom, I'll try." Gohan said after her.

Gohan woke with a start the next morning. As always, he went to his mother's room to check on her. He found her bed empty. Gohan remembered that she told him that she was going to visit his father's grave today. He thought about following her, but he realized that she was going to need time alone. 

"Goku, I'm here." Chi-Chi said as she approached his grave. Since his body and soul was taken to the afterlife, there was a spot near the house that the Z warriors erected as a grave. Goku wasn't there, but his spirit was.

"Goku, I miss you so very much. Why did you have to leave me again, why? I had a very hard time accepting the other times that you died, but this time is the hardest. You died before I could tell you everything that I needed to tell you. Goku, please tell me that you can hear me. Tell me before I go insane with grief. GOKU PLEASE!!!" Chi-Chi cried as she collapsed to the ground.

"Chich." A voice called. She looked up and saw Goku standing before her.

"Gosh Chi-Chi, I never knew that you loved me so." Goku replied. He helped Chi-Chi stand up.

"Of course I love you." Chi-Chi said through her tears.

" Chi-Chi, I'd give anything to hold you. I want to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you behind." Goku stated. Chi-Chi wanted to hold Goku as well. Finally she decided that she had to hold him. She rushed to him to embrace him. Chi-Chi was surprised that she didn't go right through him. She held Goku as tight as she could. Goku returned her embrace with one of his own. Goku then realized his time was growing short and that he'd have to leave her.

"Goku, please don't leave me again." Chi-Chi cried.

"I'm sorry, but I must." Goku said.

"Goku, please kiss me once more? We never got to kiss before you died." Chi-Chi explained. Just then Goku held Chi-Chi in his arms and they kissed. It was a beautiful kiss. With that Goku was gone. Chi-Chi felt so much better now. She decided not to grieve so much for Goku, because she knew that's not what he wanted.

"Thanks Goku for making me better again."Chi-Chi said as she walked away from Goku's grave and back to the house.


End file.
